elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Appropriate Use of Elevator Keys
This article shows the appropriate way of using . Introduction It has been established by 22408aaron and Dieselducy that many members of the Elevator Community have been misusing elevator keys. Although both of them have been guilty of such behavior in the past, they no longer use elevator keys without permission and have addressed this issue in videos on their YouTube channels after people in the elevator industry watched their videos where they've illegally used elevator keys and told them about the unlawfulness of such behaviors. This includes both and . Owning elevator keys is completely legal, but an unauthorized use can be against the law depending on what you use the key for. When Key use is not Acceptable Tampering with elevator key switches/inspection cabinet Use of elevator keys or opening inspection cabinet to turn off fans or to demonstrate special operating modes is considered tampering and it's not acceptable without permission from the building owner. If you want to do these things, you must seek permission from the building owner. Failure to do so can result in permanent expulsion from the property, and in some countries arrested, as you have done something to the building owner's elevator that they have not authorized. Unauthorized access of restricted floors Using an elevator key, pass card or opening an inspection cabinet to access a restricted floor(s) in an elevator without permission is considered Breaking and Entering and your elevator key would be considered a burglary tool. If caught, you could be arrested and charged with burglary. This charge is VERY serious, and is likely to send you to prison. Misuse of elevator door keys Elevator door keys (like drop key, triangle-shaped key. etc.) are dangerous. They are NOT designed to be used by members of the public. Door key's are used to manually open the shaft doors of an elevator for servicing or to rescue passengers from a stuck elevator. They designed to be used by engineers and Fire Services ONLY. Misuse of elevator door keys can cause serious injury or even death if not used as designed. shaft doors are locked closed by an interlock safety device when the elevator car is not at the floor to prevent such consequences, and so opening this door when the safety interlock would usually be set is VERY dangerous. An open shaft could cause you or someone else to fall down it, or be squashed by the elevator car. If you want to demonstrate the door key, ONLY do so with supervision from a Qualified Elevator Engineer. It is recommended that you do not use the key yourself and instead hold the camera and have the engineer do it for youA Video For CannyCart that involves a Schindler Elevator Repair Man. Never do this demonstration with anyone other than a Qualified Elevator Engineer. Regardless of how much a staff member or other person knows, they might not understand exactly what they're doing (Even if they're a retired elevator engineer, technology and safety standards will probably have changed since their time in the industry). Acceptable Key Usage There are a few places where it is acceptable to use elevator keys * On your own panel - If you have your own elevator panel, feel free to use the key or open the inspection cabinet. This is a panel you owned, so you can even wire it up to do cool stuff if you wish. * On your own elevator - If you own an elevator (in a building you own) feel free to use the keys or open the inspection cabinet in it whenever you want. **'Note:' This means that YOU personally own the elevator. If you do not personally own it (such as a resident of an apartment building), then you MUST seek permission from whoever does. * As a employee - If you are a staff member of a store or building and you have permission to use the keys, pass card or opening inspection cabinet to access restricted floors, go ahead. ** Note: 'This may not apply to some staff members. ALWAYS adhere to staff rules, or you could lose your job. * '''As an elevator technician '-''' '''If you are an elevator technician and you have to use elevator keys for the purposes of elevator repair/inspection/service/etc., that is completely legitimate. ** '''Note: '''This does not apply to retired technicians. * '''If you have permission from the building owner - Feel free to use keys on elevators if and ONLY if the building owner has specifically '''stated that you can do so. This does not apply to the elevator door keys. In all other cases, elevator key usage is '''prohibited. Do not use an elevator door key without a Qualified Elevator Engineer, even if given permission by the building owner. Consequences Here some of the consequences of failing to adhere to the law: * Court appearance. * Arrest. * Prison Sentence. * Trespassing Notice and/or permanent expulsion from building or property. * Fines ** Note: you will most likely NOT receive all of the above punishments, but you may receive more than one. Building owners may also call the police and/or ban you from their building. In the case of Breaking & Entering, your elevator key would be considered a burglary tool, and will be confiscated (likely permanently). In some countries you may also lose any other keys you own. Videos Provide Proof If you have used Elevator Keys for any of the illegal or unacceptable purposes mentioned above, your videos on YouTube (or on any other site) '''CAN '''be used as '''evidence '''against you online or in court to prove that you committed a crime. It is highly recommend that if you have any videos of you misusing Elevator Keys, you delete them for your own safety. Tampering or Breaking & Entering can be against the law. Failure to adhere to the law can result in arrest, a court sentence and possibly jail time. External links *Dieselducy's video *2408aaron's video